mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Pinna Park
Pinna Park is a location in Super Mario Sunshine. Description Pinna Park is a small island off the coast of Isle Delfino. It is an amusement park. It can be accessed after obtaining 10 Shine Sprites. To travel to Pinna Park, Mario must enter the Cannon dome that's near the dock of Delfino Plaza. Episode 1: Mecha-Bowser Appears Mario sees Shadow Mario as he enters the park and chases after him. He stops at a pool where Shadow Mario reveals his powerful weapon: a Mecha Bowser. The Pinna Park owner thinks the whole thing is an amusement park attraction and offers Mario a "hero's vehicle" (which turns out to be a ride on the roller coaster) that he can use to defeat the Mecha-Bowser and make the "show" a success. While riding the roller coaster, Mario uses rockets lined up along the track and aims them with F.L.U.D.D. at the Mecha-Bowser to destroy him, all the while preventing Bullet Bills from striking the roller coaster car and putting out Mecha-Bowser's flames. Upon Mecha-Bowser's defeat, Shadow Mario reveals himself to be Bowser Jr., who claims that Princess Peach is his mother and that he is rescuing her from Mario. He takes off using a hot-air balloon with Princess Peach as his captive toward Corona Mountain. Mario's reward is a Shine Sprite. Episode 2: The Beach Cannon's Secret The park is closed now, but there's plenty of action on the beach front as a weasel uses a cannon to pelt Mario with Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs. Mario gets close enough to the cannon to use a Bob-omb that's been sprayed with water and send it back to the weasel who's dumping them on Mario. With the weasel's defeat, a bright light appears on top of the cannon that Mario must enter into to enter a secret level full of blocks that fade in and out. He must get across these blocks to get his next Shine Sprite. Episode 3: Red Coins Of The Pirate Ships The park is now open again, and this time Mario must find eight red coins that are on and around the pirate ship ride to get his next Shine Sprite. Episode 4: The Wilted Sunflowers Outside the park on the beach, there are a group of sunflowers that are wilted because there are also a bunch of Snooze-a-Koopas who are resting near them, probably sucking up the nutrients they need. Mario must wake up the Snooze-a-Koopas and get them to flip onto their backs so he can ground-pound them into the sand and turn them into rich fertile soil for sunflowers, thus reviving each of the wilted sunflowers. With the final (mother) sunflower revived, Mario gets his next Shine Sprite. Episode 5: Runaway Ferris Wheel The park's Ferris wheel is going super-fast due to a sleeping Electric Koopa on the top. Mario must find a way to climb up to where the Electric Koopa is sleeping and knock him off, thus restoring the Ferris wheel's speed to normal and earning Mario his next Shine Sprite. Episode 6: The Yoshi-Go-Round Secret The park's carousel ride is lacking a Yoshi. Mario finds a Yoshi egg nearby and brings him a fruit in order for him to hatch, then gets Yoshi to eat a lemon hanging off a tree in order to turn him orange because the carousel operator wants an orange Yoshi, then brings him to the carousel to a spot where the Yoshi goes. This will bring Mario to another secret level that he must beat in order to get his next Shine Sprite. Episode 7: Shadow Mario In The Park Shadow Mario returns again to taunt Mario to chase him around the park and squirt him with the FLUDD until he falls. Episode 8: Roller Coaster Balloons Mario gets three go-rounds on the roller coaster to pop 20 Bowser Jr. balloons using his FLUDD to launch rockets at them to get a Shine Sprite. This event is most notable for being one of the most difficult missions in the entire game. Official Profiles and Statistics The park boasts everything from a roller coaster to clam cups. The view from the Ferris wheel is magnificent. Trivia *This is the only area to have two of the Piantas that give off the sunglasses and the tropical shirts. One of them is encountered on the beach and the other is inside the park. *Rumor has it that there is a 2D Goomba hidden in the level, this was proven true. de:Parco Fortuna es:Parque Mamma Mia fr:Parc Pinna it:Girasolandia Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Amusement-themed